


Instagram Crush

by Bliss_abri



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crush at First Sight, I know how to tag now, M/M, Naru loves plants, Pining, Secret Crush, Social Media
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_abri/pseuds/Bliss_abri
Summary: Hatake Kakashi era un hombre simple, casi hasta aburrido.Sin embargo, últimamente había desarrollado un nuevo interés bastante particular...Una simple publicación en instagram lo había dejado totalmente flechado de un sonriente muchacho, y observarle se había vuelto algo así como un hobby...
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	1. Una publicación

Hatake Kakashi era un hombre simple. 

Simple hasta rozar lo absurdo, para ser honestos. No tenía grandes pasiones más allá de ver videos tiernos de perritos en YouTube, leer la serie de novelas eróticas “Icha Icha” o pasear y jugar con sus ocho adorables bolas de pelos en el parque. En alguna que otra extraña ocasión, sus amigos (los pocos que aguantaban lo rutinario y aburrido que podía ser) lograban sacarlo fuera para tomar algo en algún bar o ver alguna película en el cine. 

Sus notas en la universidad tampoco eran muy impresionantes, siempre lograban llegar a lo estrictamente necesario para aprobar, sin pasar del promedio, aunque él casi no necesitaba estudiar para comerse la cursada, sólo porque nunca entregaba las tareas y proyectos a tiempo a pesar de lo excelentes que eran sus notas en los exámenes. 

Así es... Hatake Kakashi era un tipo simple, ¡Vamos, que llegaba a ser hasta latoso! Sin embargo, últimamente había desarrollado un nuevo interés bastante particular... 

En su misma facultad había un muchacho... era un chico unos dos años menor que él, le gustaban muchísimo las plantas, y estaba en la carrera de botánica. Observarlo se había vuelto algo así como un hobby. 

Obviamente Kakashi nunca había hablado con él, su “crush” (como a Asuma le gustaba llamarle para irritarlo) nació una tarde extremadamente lenta mientras estaba recostado en su viejo sofá verde con Bull como su almohada y Biscuit sobre su pecho a la vez que revisaba su Instagram con poco interés. 

Lo había encontrado en una publicación de un kohai suyo de la secundaria superior al que apreciaba mucho, Itachi, un genio en bruto en cualquier ámbito, tanto físico como intelectual. En la foto se mostraba al hermano menor del muchacho junto al chico que vendría siendo el epicentro de todo esto. Sonriendo alto y feliz estaba él, Naru_Kitsune según decía su ID, que era una explosión de color al lado del sobrio Uchiha -siempre pálido, con ropas y ojos negros-, tenía el cabello alocado y rubio como el sol, mostraba un ojo cerrado y otro hermoso y abierto con tintes de cerúleo y cian mientras abrazaba por los hombros a su acompañante. En cada mejilla se notaban tres pequeñas marcas que parecían bigotitos de gato, que junto a los colmillos que se dejaban entrever entre sus labios, le daban un toque animalesco que a Kakashi sólo pudo parecerle tierno. Su sonrisa era tan grande brillante que dejó atontado al peligris por unos segundos considerables. 

Enseguida tocó sobre la etiqueta que llevaba a su perfil, era la foto del mismo muchacho con una campera suelta de color anaranjado que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos mientras sostenía una maceta con un saludable girasol, ambos mirando hacia la cámara, él siempre sonriendo. 

Kakashi sin siquiera pensarlo le dio follow y activó la campanita de las notificaciones, para comenzar a ver otras de sus publicaciones, sin embargo, el luminoso chico nunca le siguió de regreso. 

Fue mirando sus stories que el hombre se enteró de que cursaba clases en la misma facultad donde él estudiaba paleontología; y de que sin duda el muchacho tenía una personalidad apegada a su apariencia, siempre se subía Selfies donde se encontraba rodeado de amigos y era de lo más usual verlo etiquetado en publicaciones ajenas. 

No tardó nada en comenzar a verlo de lejos cuando iba a clases. El chico jamás estaba solo, cualquiera que fuera la mesa que ocupaba siempre estaba llena, y parecía que hasta los profesores le adoraban. Sin dudas un chico cálido como el sol. 

Kakashi había estado siguiendo la rutina de mirarle cuando podía desde lejos en el comedor o en el patio fronterizo del edificio desde hace alrededor de un mes, sin cansarse de la vista. 

Aprendió oyendo a chicas emocionadas susurrando y a algunos muchachos divertidos y bulliciosos que su nombre era Naruto. Y como no pudo quedarse satisfecho con sólo eso, siguió buscando retazos de información y preguntando al personal de la cafetería y a conserjes, hasta que descubrió que se apellidaba Uzumaki. 

Era casi hilarante, su nombre le pegaba tan bien, desde lejos se podía admirar que el rubio tenía mucha estamina, o al menos que era muy ansioso, porque jamás paraba de moverse o de hablar con brío y energía desbordantes. Y es que así era como había sido su aparecer ante los ojos de Kakashi, un huracán amarillo de sonrisas en su vida tan monótona e invariable. 

.

—Deja de mirarle tanto, se va a dar cuenta de que eres un acosador asqueroso. —Le dijo Genma en una ocasión, viendo fascinado cómo Kakashi se escondía detrás de un Icha Icha Paradise que seguía en la misma página desde hacía unos 10 minutos. 

—No lo acoso! y cállate que te oirá. 

—Pues estás a dos metros de que sea acoso, mi amigo. — Le contestó el castaño riendo con aire de advertencia mientras el peligris soltaba un bufido molesto. 

.

Así, Kakashi en encontraba acostado con su ninken a punto de dormir, había tenido un día cansador haciendo un maldito trabajo grupal, que había logrado dejarle exhausto. El peligris había llegado a su apartamento para bañarse, darle de comer a sus cachorrotes mientras comía un simple sanguche y lavarse los dientes. Una vez acostado su puso a ver publicaciones viejas del soleado muchacho, su crush (era hora de admitirlo), quedándose mirando una de sus publicaciones preferidas donde Naruto estaba disfrazado de hombre lobo o tal vez de perrito, tenía unas orejas de mentira y la punta de su nariz pintada de marrón oscuro; no llevaba camisa, y vestía unos jeans negros gastados con unos borceguís. Debía agregar el detalle de sus wiskers que tan tiernos se le veían siempre; cuando sin querer, de forma autómata gracias a la costumbre y el cansancio, le dio me gusta a la publicación. 

El hombre salió de su estado adormecido de sopetón cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que había acabado de hacer. 

Escandalizado, estuvo a punto de quitar el like cuando se dio cuenta de que no serviría de nada. La notificación le saltaría al muchacho de igual forma.

La había cagado.


	2. Una Simple Notificación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALLLLLL FINNNNNNN ACTUALICÉ  
> Pido perdón  
> A mi yo del pasado se le ocurrió que era buena idea meterse en la HideKane Week, rendir exámenes, y hacer tres Santas Secretos en sólo un mes jejeje
> 
> Les traigo el segundo cap!!!! espero les gustee wuwu

Este debía ser un castigo divino por haber estado espiando al chico.

Lleno de frustración y desesperación, el hombre comenzó a patalear sus frazadas mientras golpeaba su almohada tratando de liberarse un poco de su enojo.

De verdad ¿Qué tan idiota podía ser? 

Ugggghhh.

Kakashi debió parar de revolverse en la cama cuando Akino, cansado de tanto espamento sin sentido por parte de su dueño, le gruño en advertencia. Basta de tanto movimiento, era hora de dormir ya.

Ahogándose en su drama, decidió bloquear el celular antes de seguir revolcándose en arrepentimiento.

Trató de volver a conciliar el sueño acariciando la pancita de Bull, que respiraba a un ritmo lento y lleno de paz... Ahhh ojalá y él también pudiera dormir con tanta tranquilidad.

El pobre  peligrís cayó rendido ante los brazos de Morfeo cerca de setenta minutos después, aún con esa horrible sensación de angustia trepándole por la garganta. Tuvo un sueño inquieto y poco descansado.

Grande fue la sorpresa que se llevó la mañana siguiente cuando vio la gloriosa notificación.

Cabía la posibilidad de que todavía esté soñando. Kakashi había leído sobre eso de tener un sueño dentro de otro en algún lado ¿Fenómeno del falso despertar era que le llamaban?

Tal vez menos brillante de lo que se veía en la mente de  Kakashi se leía en letras de color celeste la notificación:

_ Naru_Kitsune _ _ ahora te sigue. _

No podía ser verdad.

Acercó su mano a la oreja izquierda de un Pakkun que aún dormía, y acarició justo en ese punto donde sabía que le molestaba.

La mordida dolía. Esto no era un sueño.

¡Esto realmente estaba pasando!

¡Por los kamis! ¡Qué vergüenza! tenía ganas de enterrarse bajo tierra lo suficientemente profundo como para que su ninken no pudiera desenterrarlo jamás.

Entró rápido como un rayo a la aplicación sintiéndose algo temeroso, pero nada, no veía nada malo. No había mensajes acusatorios ni stories del ojiazul que mencionaran Stalkers ni nada por el estilo. Solamente el follow de regreso que tanto había estado esperando. Sólo eso.

La tan extraña sensación de ansiedad y nervios típica de cuando alguien que te gusta mucho se sentaba junto a ti en la escuela primaria arremetió a  Kakashi sin piedad, y no lo abandonó al bañarse, tampoco al desayunar, ni al lavar los trastos. Estuvo con él mientras paseaba con sus perros en el parque, y cuando preparó sus cosas para salir, y siguió prendada a él durante su trayecto a clases de  Micropaleontología.

Al llegar a la sala de acomodó en uno de los asientos al final del todo. Tenía unos diez minutos antes de que la profesora llegara. Dejó su mochila (casi vacía como siempre) a un lado para volver a ver su celular. Una notificación.

_ Naru_Kitsune _ _ ha subido contenido a su historia. _

Tocó la pantalla de forma casi instantánea ¿Podía ser que cargase tan lento? Debía saber qué ponía en la historia. YA.

Durante quince segundos apareció en colores vivos una foto del joven en lo que parecía ser un asiento de colectivo. Sostenía abrazada una mochila negra y naranja (Kakashi empezaba a sospechar que era su color favorito) y su rostro se veía algo adormilado, recostado hacia un lado sobre su hombro. Kakashi volvió a ver la historia una vez más. “Que pereza entrar a clases de una morfología vegetal tan tempranooooo” se leía una inscripción con grandes letras color violeta.

Y justo debajo un recuadro: 

“Si me duermo me pasan los apuntes??”

Con las respuestas “Sippp” en rosado y “Obvio que sippp” en  verde.

AWWWWWWW era tan lindo con sus ojitos cansados y su puchero infantil.

Su pulgar prácticamente  cosquilleando por tocar una respuesta en la pantalla.

Basta. No le respondería , no quería quedar como un totalcreepacosador.

Es decir, puede que lo fuera un poquito, pero el rubio no tenía por qué enterarse.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, hizo todo lo posible para concentrarse en la maldita clase. Por su mente iban y venían pensamientos acerca de  _ Nummulites _ , Naruto con gafas de sol junto a una  pelirosa , los  _ Cycloclypeus _ podían medir hasta 10 cm  wow , ¿Sería su novia? Tal vez una ex… debía investigar, tenía que comprar más alimento para  perros y conseguir el  shampoo especial de  Pakkun , ¿ Quiéndiría que las diatomitas están formadas por fósiles de algas?, los pequeños colmillos de Naruto eran tan  tierrrrnosssss .

De repente, el profesor los estaba despidiéndose y Kakashi cayó en la cuenta de que tres horas habían pasado sin poder quitarse al muchacho de mejillas soleadas de la cabeza. 

Mientras guardaba su cuaderno, Guy, Asuma y Kurenai aparecieron a su lado con caritas expectantes; tres días atrás el peligrís y  Might Guy había competido por quién podía comer más ramen extra picante sin tomar nada para aliviarse, apostando a que el perdedor debía comprar los refrescos de todos, y bueno, por suerte hoy  Kakashi había recordado llenar su billetera…

C omo siempre , Naruto  estaba rodeado de gente . 

Había notado que el muchacho siempre comía ramen, o pan de judías rojas dulces. Estamos hablando de  Kakashi , su acosador personal, por supuesto que lo había notado. 

Mientras el  peligrís intentaba ver por cuál de los dos menús había optado hoy, la mirada le fue devuelta por el muchacho de sus afectos, grandes y expresivos ojos de cerúleo encantador. Rápidamente volteó la cabeza, alterado. 

Ahhhhhg realmente, si seguía así el Uzumaki no tardaría nada en darse cuenta de su asqueroso comportamiento de  stalker.

Cuando volvió a mirar casi con temor  vio que, entre la mesa llena de jóvenes, el muchacho seguía mirándole, los ojos azules fijos en su figura. Con esta energía tan característica suya le sonrío, dándole un saludo con la mano derecha.

Kakashi buscó a alguien más a quien el rubio podría estar saludando, porque obviamente no era a él ¿verdad? 

No había nadie  detrás suyo .

A hora estaba aún más mortificado, sí le estaba saludando a él. Por los dioses ¿ LE ESTABA SALUDANDO?

Al ver la confusión de  Kakashi el rubio largó una carcajada que se llegó a oír a pesar de la distancia y el bullicio acostumbrado del comedor. Su risa sonaba tan despampanante y cálida;  Kakashi estaba empezando a sospechar que esto no era un simple crush.

Devolvió  tímidamente el saludo, dándole gracias a su máscara por cubrir el rojo que ya sentía subir por sus mejillas. Sentía un cosquilleo en todo su estómago subiendo hasta su garganta. 

Esas no eran mariposas, no  no , esos debían ser unos malditos elefantes.  ¿ Desde hace cuántos años  Kakashi no padecía tal sensación? Probablemente desde su primer y último noviazgo serio con aquel guapo y amoroso moreno,  Iruka ;  Ahh ,  qué enamorado había estado de él. 

Era historia vieja, sería de unos 7 años o más, cuando el  peligris tenía unos 15 años terminó morreándose con el castaño en una fiesta, de las primeras que organizaban con compañeros de la escuela, luego de meses de tensión entre los dos, y terminaron acabando en una muy bonita relación que duró casi dos años enteros (gran aguante de parte del castaño en soportar a  Kakashi tanto tiempo, en serio), pero al poco tiempo de morir los padres del chico debieron romper; por más que nuestro  protagonista quiso acompañarlo durante todo el duelo, los familiares de su novio se lo habían llevado fuera del país para que no viviera solo. 

Nunca dejaron de enviarse correspondencia. Siempre con los mejores deseos hacia el otro, sin embargo, cuando se volvieron a encontrar luego de años, las cosas ya no eran lo mismo. Hoy en día eran amigos muy íntimos, pero hasta ahí llegaba la cosa.

El caso era que al amante de los perros esta sensación le era extraterrestre, estando ya completamente desacostumbrado a ella.

—¡ Hey ! ¡¡Kakashi, acaba de saludarte!! ¿¡Que has hecho para que te note!? Mi buen amigo ¿¡Acaso te has animado a hablarle al fin!? — Le preguntó Guy tan efusivo como siempre, regresándole le nuevo al planeta tierra. Gracias a los dioses Naruto estaba hablando con un grupo de muchachas escandalosas y no pareció escuchar a su ruidoso amigo amante del verde. 

—  Creo que sólo fue un tiro errado que acabó por dar en el blanco... — Respondió, pensando que tal vez estaba teniendo un golpe de suerte y el mundo le estaba sonriendo de una buena vez.

El día estaba siendo realmente bueno. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 :3 :3 :3  
> Kakashi es un suertudo  
> :3 :3 :3 :3

**Author's Note:**

> Yyyyyy acá está el primer capítulo yaiiii  
> Apenas pueda lo voy a publicar en inglés también uwu  
> Espero poder actualizar dentro del mes (pero soy una procastinadora serial, así que no prometo nada muajaja)  
> ¡¡¡Muchas gracias por leer!!! <3<3<3


End file.
